The present invention relates to an ordering/order receiving system capable of increasing the order amount of products while reducing the amount of parts in stock.
As an example, a production management system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-79542 is known as a system for drawing up a production plan by making use of material requirement planning (MRP). In this production management system, conditional MRP processing is executed in response to the amount of products required from the seller. If the parts go out of stock as a result, the amount of manufacturable products is calculated from a maximum amount of parts available now according to the priority orders for products (reverse MRP processing) Then, if the amount of manufacturable products is established on the seller side by comparison of the required amount of products and the amount of manufacturable products, the production management system finally exedutes MRP processing in response to the amount of manufactured products. It is said that according to this production management system, the amount of manufactured products on which the seller and manufacturer have agreed can be secured.
According to the above-described conventional production management system, an accurate production amount can be obtained but this system does not lead to an increase of the order amount of products exceeding the production amount.